


Forgive me, Father

by fairyboypoet



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Priests, Anal Sex, Catholic Character, Church Sex, Dirty Talk, He's just really innocent, Leo may seem like he's underage but I promise he isn't, M/M, Oral Sex, Priest Kink, Verbal Humiliation, defiling of rosaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 10:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14353929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyboypoet/pseuds/fairyboypoet
Summary: Leo goes to confession for the first time in a long time, and gets much more than he ever could have hoped for--This is mostly a smutty thing I wrote for my boyfriend when I was horny and missing him but I honestly think it's kinda fun and hot so I'm sharing it with the world





	Forgive me, Father

"Forgive me Father, for I have sinned. It’s been...a very long time since my last confession.” Leo murmured, hands twisting and worrying around each other in his lap.  
“How long?” Was the surprisingly soft reply from the other side of the partition.  
“Months, at least.” He bent his head to stare at his knees.  
“Alright, tell me what sins you’ve committed since your last confession.”  
“Well...the worst really of what I’ve done is lust…”  
There was a heavy silence hanging hanging between them in the air until the priest broke it.  
“Oh?”  
“Yes I...I’ve been lusting after another man. I can’t stop thinking about him. About what I want to do to him.”  
“Have you acted on these feelings?”  
“Not...not per-se, no, father, not with him.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I...I touch myself when I think about him. I’ve...I’ve come several times thinking about him.”  
“What do you think about when you do this?” He thought the priest sounded slightly breathless, exactly what he’d wanted. He decided to take the bait and see how far he could go with this.  
“I think about him touching me. He has these big hands that I imagine touching me all over, I think about getting beard burn on my thighs, I think about being on my knees for him and...taking sacrament…”  
“I think that will require much penance on your part, young man.”  
“I know, Father.” He couldn’t help but grin to himself, he could hear the arousal in the priest’s voice.  
“Go to the altar and say your prayers. Wait there for me.”  
“Yes, Father.” Leo stood, his knees shaking slightly, and made his way to the altar, trying his best to ignore his swollen cock. His stomach was in knots with anticipation as he walked to the center of the empty church and kneeled in front of the altar. He clasped his hands in front of him and started to say his prayer, voice stuttering and stopping when he felt the large hand land on his shoulder. He closed his mouth, beginning to turn around.  
“Don’t.” The priest’s soft voice interrupted him. “Keep going. Show God how sorry you are for your indiscretion.”  
He bent his head and continued to pray. Once the word “amen” had slipped from his lips, a hand was in his hair and using it to turn his head. Father William’s cock was hard in his trousers, Leo could feel it once the priest had tugged his head down, shoved it into his robes so he could feel his arousal but not do anything about it. He was thrown slightly off balance, almost toppling over before just barely saving himself as Father William moved to stand between him and the altar.  
“Go on, show your devotion.”  
Leo barely held in a groan as he slowly started to rub his cheek along the hard line of the priest’s cock. It was bigger than he could have imagined it would be, with a long shaft and a thick head. He tried to mouth at it through the fabric, moving his lips over it desperately.  
“Fuck.” The hand returned to his hair and yanked his head away. “Take off your clothes. Now.” The priest ordered and Leo scrambled to obey. He was sure he looked like a fool, trying to stay on his knees and get out of his clothes at the same time. When he was finally down to just his shirt and underwear, he started to flush. He took off the last of his clothing, leaving him in just his tight black boxers and a gold cross resting on his sternum.  
“Don’t you just look perfect?” William purred. “Stay here, on your knees. No moving.” Leo nodded and clasped his hands on his lap as William turned and walked toward the front of the church. He finally came back a few minutes later without his long robe, and with a hand full of beads and rosaries spilling from his fingers. He moved around the other side of the altar, carefully and respectfully removing the candles and runners. He moved back around to stand between Leo and the altar again. He started slowly draping the rosaries around the boy’s neck, the metal and shimmering beads glowing against his skin. “Now, show your devotion.” He leaned back against the altar, allowing Leo finally to go for his belt.  
Leo didn’t waste any time opening the trousers, easing the priest’s hard cock from his underwear. “Oh God in heaven.” He breathed.  
William responded with a sharp, but relatively painless smack to the cheek. “Don’t take the Lord’s name in vain.”  
“Forgive me, Father.” He breathed  
“Earn it.”  
The command was all it took for Leo to wrap his lips around the priest’s cock, and he started sucking on it like his life depended on it. With a groan, William’s fingers gripped the marble of the altar so tight his knuckles turned white.  
“I knew you were a whore, Leo, I didn’t know you were this much of a whore.” He breathed, releasing one hand from the altar to cinch it in Leo’s hair, gripping it so tight the boy had to let out a whine from the pain. But he didn’t stop, didn’t try to get away from the hand, just moved his head more eagerly up and down William’s shaft. “Such a talented whore too, we should discuss the penance you owe for all the practice you must have had to learn these talents.” He barely made it through the sentence before Leo finished getting his cock all the way down his throat, saving himself from making a very undignified noise and letting out a deep groan instead.  
He yanked Leo up by the hair, causing the boy to make a choked gagging sound. He hauled him up and bent him over the altar, smacking each ass cheek twice. He grabbed a small bottle of oil.  
“I suppose at that later time, we’ll also be talking about your use of holy oil?”  
“Shut up.” William shoved Leo’s face into the altar before covering his cock in the oil. He ran a hand over his hard shaft and groaned at how good it felt. The gasp Leo let out when William buried his cock inside him in one swift thrust rang through the church. “I said be quiet whore, this is a punishment, you shouldn’t be enjoying it.” He wrapped his hands around Leo’s throat, using the position to hold the boy in place as he started ramming his cock into him.  
“B-But it f-feels so g-good...fuck...your cock is so b-big…” the boy whimpered, fingers scrambling on the marble for any kind of stability as his body was used.  
“We’ll have to spend a lot more time training you, won’t we, whore?” The slapping of their flesh echoed off the church walls.  
“Please let me touch myself, please.” Leo panted, his face turning red from the lack of air.  
“I don’t know if you deserve that.” William growled, his hips moving faster and thrusting harder as he got closer. “Maybe you’ll earn it in time.” He smirked at Leo’s corresponding miserable wail. “You’re going to be my good little cumwhore, and maybe you’ll earn your own in time.” He groaned as he spilled inside the boy. He pulled out before he finished cumming, shoving Leo to his knees and splattering the last of his cum over him. Panting, he stepped back to look over the picture he’d created, Leo slumped against the altar, the shimmering rosaries around his neck dripping off of him like the cum on his face, leaking from his hole. “Oh yes, I think I’ll keep you.” He smirked, gathering the fallen-looking little boy in his arms and carrying him to his office to take care of him.


End file.
